moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Surtruk Firehands
A Blackrock Orc bearing the name of a... =Description= ---- (Describe your character here. What they look like, how they dress, and any features or scars that would be significant.) Armor Though he no longer fights with the Kor'kron, Surtruk still wears the black and gold armor of the old elite fighting force. He claims to bring honor to the disgraced order through his deeds. Preferred Weapons Warlord's Honor: A gift from the smiths of Skyhold upon his ascension as Valajar. The blade is bright and golden, its edge alight with purfiying energies that burn away the blood of criminals, demons, and evil-doers. Only the blood of innocents can dull its light. When suited for battle, Surtruk keeps a simple knife with a foot-long blade sheathed at the rear of his belt. The handle is made from a wolf's fang. =The Story So Far= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) The Firehands(Pre-History) In the orcish tradition of oral history, the Firehands name is synonymous with glory in the largest battles the race has fought. The exact origin of the name is well-known alongside their reputation for being fierce fighters: There is only one patriarch to the name at a time, but he always wears black plate gauntlets that are infused with the spirit of a fire elemental. In combat, the gauntlets heat up with forge-fire, emitting tongues of flame that make the Burning Blade clan jealous. Thus the name 'Firehands' refers to both the gauntlets and their wielder, whose true identity is lost behind a veil of fire and glory. Between the ease with which the Firehands manipulate the heat of their artifact, and their seemingly eidetic recollection of past events lead to the rumor that the Firehands are great shamans as well as fighters. Old History Surtruk was born in Blackrock Mountain some time after the Fall of Stormwind. He was raised traditionally by his mother, but knew nothing of his father other than his name: Firehands. To the young orc, the name meant nothing but a shadow of expectation cast over him. He was bullied for not being as physically imposing as expected, at least until he had trained himself to a point that his bullies could not overpower him. They left him alone, but they were not his friends. A lonely childhood created a loner adult. It worked to his benefit. As the Warchief of the Dark Horde called the orcs to battle again and again as adventurers pillaged the Mountain, Surtruk's relative disconnection from the society kept him alive. They had expected great things from the son of the Firehands as a child, but when the gauntlets did not magically appear on his hands when he came of age, he was left alone. At least, until Garrosh's emissary delivered a simple message to the few orcs left in Blackrock Mountain: Join the Horde, fight for the son of Hellscream, and their crimes would be forgiven. ...Mists Campaign ...Siege of Orgimmar Returning to Orgrimmar, his ideals of honor turned on their head by the full breadth of Garrosh's betrayal, Surtruk found himself lost, especially since he refused to abandon his black and gold armor. He sought out the shaman who had cleared his name, the closest thing to a friend that he knew, and asked for advice. The shaman told him that this chapter of his life was concluded. That he should seek a new dawn, far to the east. The shaman's guidance lead Surtruk to learn of the Sacred Order of Eternal Dawnlight, First Light for short, making quick friends with its leader and earning himself a command position with the Order. Larrendias' radical and inclusive approach toward faith, and the Order's declared goal of protecting Azeroth from all threats spoke deeply to the orc. Nearly thirty years old now, Surtruk felt a calling deep within his soul. He requested leave, making a journey to Outland by himself. When he returned, he had changed. He was Firehands. Warlords of Draenor At the earliest signs of the Iron Horde's invasion of Azeroth, Surtruk was quick to direct the Order's forces south, fighting through the lower halls of the now-reoccupied Blackrock Mountain. They based out of Stonard while waiting for reinforcements by ocean, making frequent forays into the Blasted Lands to fight against the new invaders. Rumors began to fly as some invaders were captured and interrogated. Through the red portal, a second Draenor stood untouched by the Legion. The news sent a tingle up his spine. A second Draenor meant a second Firehands, and for reasons he did not understand, the spirit within his gauntlets made a clear demand: There could be only one. ...Draenor Campaign ...Ullruk and diverging paths ...Icecrown and the Flat Circle ...Disappearance and Return The Legion Surtruk returned to find the Order changed. New leadership commanded the Order's forces, and he was not so possessed of ego to challenge the new structure, acclimating himself and organizing a new group known as the Wolf Guard. The Legion's invasion of Azeroth saw First Light mobilized for war once more. A council of Azeroth's most prominent organizations met in Hearthglen to form a unified effort, but sadly divided themselves into three camps: Alliance, Horde, and neutral groups. The neutral force, comprising of groups from Alliance and Horde backgrounds, held their ground in the Western Plaguelands until the Legion pushed them out, forcing them to fight a moving battle across Kalimdor. When word spread of Dalaran's role as the frontline in the fight to stop the invasion, the neutral forces redeployed to Deadwind Pass, taking positions in the canyons to fight off any demonic attempts to take the ground beneath the city, and Karazhan proper. In true orcish spirit, Surtruk fought at the front lines. The Order did not expect the Legion's fury that day, and the need to retreat became quickly apparent. Newer soldiers were uncertain, taking too long to follow orders and pull away from the front in an orderly fashion. They were on the edge of being routed. Slaying one of the assaulting demons, Surtruk made a split decision to buy the Order time to retreat. Locking his gaze on the largest demon he could see, he bellowed a guttural demonic phrase: "''Xar il romath da tidesbi!" ''They were no longer threatened with an imminent rout, but Surtruk had painted a target on his person. Current During a confrontation with a Void-Fiend, Surtruk, wounded and feeble, put himself in harms way to delay the fiend. It was a pointless gesture, but his bravery earned him the attention of higher beings, and his soul was swept away by a Val'kyr of the Halls of Valor. =Personality= ---- Surtruk's upbringing made him a reserved but well-spoken orc. He is not easily stirred to anger, approaching any situation with a detached, analytical perspective. He will rarely speak without having a good idea of what he is going to say. His ascendance as a Valajar and accompanying experiences left him more taciturn. Not emotionless, but only speaking out when there is a need. To witness him leading troops on the battlefield is to witness a whole different orc. Beliefs Surturk's faith consists of an amalgamation of ancestor and element worship from his orcish background, integrated with the tenants of Light-worshipping he has picked up from his companions in First Light. The elements remain in their place, but the Light eclipses the nature of the fifth element, Spirit, in his personal faith. Relationships In contrast to his family history, Surtruk has not invested in any romantic relationships and has no children. At this point in his life, it is unlikely he will sire any at all. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Blackrock Clan